The Mockingjay's True Love
by HopePeaceLuv
Summary: Summary: Prim was never killed. Gale never went to District Two. In fact Katniss never said "real or not real" to Peeta and no longer was the Mockingjay in love with the Boy with the Bread star crossed lovers. Takes place after the battle. G/K. AU. A/N: I hope you like this I am a new writer and this is my VERY first piece of writing.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Prim was never killed. Gale never went to District Two. In fact Katniss never said "real or not real" to Peeta and no longer was the Mockingjay in love with the Boy with the Bread star crossed lovers. Takes place after the battle. G/K. AU.

**A/N: I hope you like this I am a new writer and this is my ****VERY**** first piece of writing.**

Chapter 1

Gale's POV

I was stunned to see a black cloud that separates our world from our hallucinations. Katniss was standing next to me and was also trying to find her way out of this darkness. We were hand in hand in the middle of the battle. My heart was beating faster than a Tracker Jacker's wing. I was so worried that Katniss would get hurt.

I heard the last of the bombs going off constantly. Every time I heard one go off I could feel Katniss cringe, but I couldn't blame her because she knew her sister Primrose, was out there. I was never this scared in my life for Katniss, she has been through so much and I would hate it if she would lose the only thing that is keeping her sane, Primrose.

Finally saw through the cloud of darkness and saw a little girl that looked exactly the same as Prim face down bleeding though she was already gone, but I saw that it wasn't her. When I looked to the side I saw Catnip tear up thinking that the little girl was Prim. I hated seeing her upset and wanted to tell her that it wasn't Prim, but I couldn't find my voice to do so. **A/N: I really was upset when Prim died she was a great character.**

I felt like a Finnick's trident just hit me in the chest, by just watching Catnip cry. Just imagine the person you cherish the most crying it feels like nothing that you could imagine. I could hear the sobs of the people who had lost people that they love. **A/N: I know that sounds tacky, but that's the way I like to write.** How do I comfort Catnip? I mean, telling her that the girl is not her sister isn't as easy as you thought it would be.

I tap her on the shoulder and she turns around, wipes her tears off on her sleeve. I say to her "Will you please stop crying that's not Prim it's Amber". She blew nose in the handkerchief that I handed to her. She sighed and said "Sorry (sniff) I just thought…." Then she started bawling again. I couldn't help but feel like I said something wrong. **A/N Have I got you hooked yet?! **I started to say sorry but stopped because I know that if I said something Catnip didn't like she would have said something.

I know it is still tough for her because Amber is Prim's best friend and Catnip's friend. No one could comfort Catnip now that she knows her little friend is dead and gone forever.

A/N: If I get 3 positive reviews I will continue writing if not, so long to the writing world.!.!.!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I guess I'm an okay writer since I got 5 reviews all positive! Thank you very much to xXxPiNKxXx, katomas, britmck and two other guets!**

Chapter 1 continued…

Gale's POV

I remember meeting Amber for the very first time. She was a very cute little girl.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I was walking along side of Primrose and Catnip we had just come out of school and was heading home. I was trying to convince Prim that we can't go see the bakery today because I had to get home to see Posy, when I left for school she had a horrid fever. Also it was my job to get the Everdeen girls home. We were heading towards their house when we bumped into a little girl the age and height of Prim in fact she could've been Prim's twin. She smiled at us and said with a very cheerful voice "Hi my name is Amber. What's yours?" I started to say "Gale" but Prim got in before I could say it. "Hi I'm Prim, this is Gale and this is my sister Katniss." I nodded and waved. After that day Prim and Amber were closer than the Capitol and there makeup.

_ **FLASHBACK OVER**_

I really couldn't take Catnip crying anymore, so I took her hand and walked her towards the front of the crowd to find Prim. When we got there we saw some horrible injuries and a lot of diseased bodies. Finally, we found Prim lying on the ground moaning and crying out for Katniss. I felt Catnip remove her hand from mine and sprint over to Prim. When I get there Prim is in tears, which I think is because Amber had died in the explosion. I lay Prim's head in my lap and stroke her hair.

**A/N: I will get to the romantic part here's a little sneak peek at the next chapter, but before I give you the sneak peek PLEASE REVIEW!**

Review Please!

[] [] [] [] [] [] []

[] [] [] [] []

[] [] []

[]

ent here...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that I took so long I couldn't think of something that my followers/viewers would like to read. My bad! And I hate to say my chapters are ****VERY**** short:(**

Chapter 2

Gale's POV

I have Catnip's hand in mine and we are sitting beside Prim's bed while she recovers from the bombing. Beetee and I had made the bombs for Coin but, we did not expect them to hurt District 13 residents. When I told Katniss this she forgave me. I was so annoyed at Coin would have the nerve to use them on us when we are standing there. I ask Catnip go hunting with me to get her mind off Prim. She says yes so I get up and go find Plutarch Heavensbee to get permission to go above in the woods. I got permission from Heavensbeeter that I head into my room to get the ring that I want to give to Katniss. When I get back from doing that Catnip and I head out to hunt.

We head to the middle of the forest and stop in a little meadow. We start to talk about what we want to do when we move on from thirteen. I said I want to move back to District 12 and move back in with my mom, Posy, Vick, and Rory. Katniss says she wants to also, move in to her old home with her mother and Primrose. She says she wants to move back because she feels like she has a duty to take care of her mom and Prim. I keep wring my hands out and check to see that the ring is still where I left it(which is in my jacket pocket) whenever Catnip turns her head. Finally there's a break in our conversation so I take this opportunity to get down on one knee and say to a rather shocked Katniss "Katniss Marie Everdeen will you marry me?"

I wait for an answer, finally I get one. First Catnip seems surprised but then she fades out of the shock and says "Yes!" and hugs me. When we pull apart I give her a loving kiss on her cheek and scoop her up in my arms and carry her out of the woods bridal style, when we are at the edge of the meadow I lean down and give Catnip a long meaningful kiss. She smiles and lets out a little giggle. When we reach the entrance to thirteen I put her down a reach for her hand which she gladly gives up.

A/N: I hope you liked my very short, but very interesting chapter! P.S I would absolutely love it if you would be so thoughtful and review my chapter!

REVIEW

[] [] [] [] [] [] []

[] [] [] [] []

[] [] []

[]


End file.
